First Date
by Korn95
Summary: Blaine finally takes Kurt on their first date to a roller rink and Kurt helps Blaine come out to his Dad. Fluff/Angst. M for language and my paranoia. Please R&R. :P
1. Chapter 1

**So this whole story stemmed from a little scene in my head in which Blaine and Kurt were at a roller rink. It's just a lot of fluff really but Klaine fluff is what makes the world go round. :D There will be some angst later though so be prepared. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, do own the plot.**

* * *

><p>Blaine stumbled slightly on the uneven ground as he made his way round to the back of the Hummel-Hudson house. Reaching the back garden, he squinted up and vaguely made out the shape of Kurt's bedroom window in the darkness. As he looked around for something to throw he wondered again if Kurt would appreciate his efforts. They had been 'dating' for about a month but were yet to go on an actual date. Blaine had realised this and decided it was about time it changed. He had spent hours sitting with Wes and David trying to decide the best way to ask Kurt on a date but had drawn a blank. Only later that afternoon when he had got back home did he come up with the perfect plan.<p>

He knew Kurt would think it was completely cheesy and cliché but he also knew that he would love the classic romance and Blaine would stop at nothing to make Kurt laugh, which he knew he would.

He adjusted the guitar slung across his back before bending to gather a few pine cones that had fallen from a nearby tree. Peering through the darkness again he took aim and threw his projectiles, one after another, up at Kurt's window. They hit with muffled _thunks_ and Blaine waited with baited breath till a light flicked on in the second story room. He smiled as he watched Kurt frown down into the dark garden and heft open the old window. His expression quickly turned to one of shock when he saw Blaine standing on his lawn, and then onto suspicion when he noticed the guitar.

"Blaine?" He hissed, resting on the window sill. "What are you doing at my house at eleven o'clock at night?"

Blaine grinned wider, placing a finger to his lips in a 'shhing' motion and pulling his guitar into position. He had put a lot of thought into what he wanted to sing to Kurt. He wanted it to be sweet and romantic so he had grudgingly pushed aside his P!nk and Katy Perry, instead settling with an acoustic version of I'm Yours by Jason Mraz.

As he began strumming the first chords he looked up and met Kurt's eyes, trying to communicate how much he meant the words he was singing.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
><em>_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
><em>_I fell right through the cracks  
><em>_Now I'm trying to get back  
><em>_Before the cool done run out  
><em>_I'll be giving it my bestest  
><em>_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
><em>_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
><em>_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
><em>_Open up your plans and damn you're free  
><em>_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
><em>_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing  
><em>_We're just one big family  
><em>_And It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved  
><em>_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
><em>_It cannot wait I'm sure  
><em>_There's no need to complicate  
><em>_Our time is short  
><em>_This is our fate, I'm yours_

He stopped the song in what was supposed to be the middle, strumming for a few seconds more to make it sound complete. These were the words he had wanted to say and were relevant; he didn't feel the need to go on.

Blaine smiled sweetly as he watched Kurt rub tears from his cheeks before smiling back.

"Oh Blaine." He sighed, shaking his head and giggling. "You are the epitome of cheese."

Blaine grinned widely and shut his eyes at the sound of Kurt's tinkling laugh.

"That's why you love me." He stated, wishing he could see Kurt's face more clearly.

"You're lucky I do or I would have definitely kicked you off my lawn already and gone back to bed. Not that I'm not still considering throwing you off the lawn. What exactly are you doing here?"

"What? I need an ulterior motive to serenade my boyfriend?" They grinned in unison at the word.

"No, but it's generally more appropriate to do it at an hour that isn't considered ungodly by anyone who know what good skin care is."

"Okay, I'll admit it. I was kinda hoping to butter you up so you'd say yes." Blaine swung his guitar behind his back again and walked closer to the brick house. "Mr Kurt Hummel, will you go on a date with me tomorrow?"

Kurt chuckled above him, putting a finger to his chin and pretending to ponder over his answer.

"Hmm, tomorrow you say? I have so many other dates this week but I think I might just be able to fit you in..."

Blaine knew Kurt was joking but the mere suggestion of Kurt being with someone else made his heart squeeze with anger and jealousy. Balling his fists he growled low in his throat, and glared up at Kurt playfully.

"That's not funny." He said, walking to the side of the house. "I'll pick you up at five." He rounded the corner as Kurt yelled "LOVE YOU!" Chuckling he hollered back over his shoulder.

"Love you too!"

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, next chapter will be up soon. I was gonna put the whole story in one chapter but I felt like I could get away with stretching it out a bit. :P <strong>

**Please review, it doesn't take long but it will make me very happy. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two, the actual date. Just like to remind you that this goes un-beta'd and I wrote it late at night so I apologise for any and all mistakes. Erm yeah, I think that's all I want to say. Thank you to the few of you who reviewed, you make me very happy and deserve big hugs.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

><p>Kurt straightened his shirt for the millionth time in past five minutes before resuming his pacing past the front door. As he turned back he fixed his hair in the mirror and turned again. He had been doing the same thing for at least twenty minutes. Checking the hall clock he registered that Blaine was now five minutes late, completely unacceptable! He stopped once again in front of the mirror and studied his outfit. He had gone with the usual skinny jeans, accompanied by a mid-thigh-length woollen top. He hoped it would be appropriate as Blaine had failed to mention where they were going or what they would be doing.<p>

At last the door bell rang and Kurt took a moment to flail with excitement. This was, after all, their first date.

Taking a moment to compose himself, he put on his most winning smile and wrenched open the door. His smile dropped immediately as he took in Blaine's appearance, only to be replaced with wide eyed longing. Blaine was wearing dark jeans and a tight fitted grey t-shirt that made Kurt really wish they could just forget about the date and spend the day in his bedroom.

"Hey babe." Blaine leaned forward to kiss Kurt's cheek, smirking at the effect his appearance had had on Kurt, who was now struggling breathlessly to regain the ability to speak. "You ready to go?"

Kurt nodded wordlessly, taking Blaine's hand and allowing himself to be dragged to Blaine's car. By the time they were seated and buckled up, Kurt had found his voice.

"You look nice." He sniffed, ignoring his recent mental lapse.

Blaine chuckled warmly. "So do you. Sorry I'm a bit late. I had to come up with something to tell my dad."

Kurt frowned as he realised that Blaine obviously hadn't told his dad they were going on a date, but dropped the subject when the other boy turned on the radio and began singing along to 'Do you Think I'm Sexy?' It took every ounce of Kurt's will power to stop him from replying with 'yes, very much!' and by the time the song finished he was practically shaking with the effort of refraining from just kissing him already.

They made easy conversation for the rest of the journey until they pulled into a car park.

"Roller skating? Really Blaine? Why on earth would you think I would enjoy wobbling around with wheels on my feet?" Kurt stared incredulously at his boyfriend, who just chuckled in response.

"I guess we'll just have to hold hands the whole way round. I might even have to put my arms around you. Shame really, huh?"

Roller skating suddenly didn't seem so bad to Kurt, and he grinned at Blaine before they both got out the car and walked over to the long, low building.

Once they had paid and laced up their borrowed skates, Blaine and Kurt hobbled over to the edge of the rink. Kurt felt a sudden shock of nerves as he watched other people glide smoothly across the polished wooden surface. What if he fell and made a total fool of himself in front of Blaine? He thought he would probably die of embarrassment.

Blaine stepped into the rink first, turning to offer his hand to Kurt, who hesitated for a second.

"I promise I won't let you fall." He vowed sincerely, and Kurt took his hand, gripping it tightly as he stepped onto the polished wood.

They picked their way down the side stiffly as they became accustomed to the feel of being so unstable, gradually gaining confidence until they were moving away from the wall and into the centre of the rink.

"This isn't so bad." Kurt said breathlessly. His cheeks were tinted pink with excitement and exertion but he still gripped Blaine's hand like a vice.

"Oh my god, I love this song!" Kurt cried as the music changed. Pulling Blaine towards him he started to skate with faster more exaggerated strides. Unfortunately he got a bit too far ahead of himself and caught his foot on the floor. He stumbled and Blaine lurched forward, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist he used his momentum to twist them as they fell so his back hit the floor and Kurt landed on his chest. They were silent for a moment in shock, till they burst into laughter, clinging to each other tightly.

"Oops." Kurt giggled, resting his chin on Blaine's chest to look him in the eye.

"Yeah, oops." Blaine replied, leaning forward and kissing Kurt's forehead. "C'mon you." He chuckled, getting to his feet with difficulty before hauling Kurt up to join him; almost falling again as he did so.

The spent the next hour gliding round the rink, laughing and holding hands, till Kurt was brave enough to let go of Blaine and skate a few strides on his own. Spinning on the spot he turned to face Blaine again, smiling proudly. He started back towards his boyfriend, gaining momentum quickly. Kurt reached Blaine in seconds but instead of stopping he slammed into the shorter boy, launching them both back till the hit the side of the rink.

They stood for a moment, Kurt's arms around Blaine's neck, Blaine's hands on Kurt's back, holding them close together. Kurt met Blaine's gaze and they moved forward simultaneously, their lips meeting briefly in a short sweet kiss. Lust and love flowed between them as Blaine fisted his hands in the back of Kurt's top and secured their lips back together. Kurt whined lightly in the back of his throat, running his fingers through Blaine's curls before grasping them and tugging. Blaine gasped at the sensation and Kurt took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other boy's moth, taking the kiss to a whole new level.

They had both entirely forgotten where they were, but someone slamming very hard into Kurt's side brought them back down to earth. They pulled apart and looked around in confusion, both their gazes landing upon the rather heavily muscled guy who was sneering at the in disgust from a few feet away.

Blaine clenched his jaw in anger and straightened up, pushing Kurt slightly behind him as he turned to face the man, hating the way he looked him up and down like he was worthless.

"Excuse me, is there a problem?" Blaine fought to keep his tone steady and even, free of accusation, but when the guy just scoffed at him and turned away he saw red and couldn't stop himself.

"Oi asshole!" He spat, "I said, is there a problem?"

"I'll tell you my problem shirt lifter, I don't wanna watch you stick your tongue down his throat, it's just sick."

Blaine had always hated that slang term and he started forward, planning to beat the guy till he couldn't walk, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Blaine, don't. He's not worth it." Blaine smiled at Kurt, and turned away, forcing his anger into a special penned off area in the corner of his mind.

"That's right," the guy sneered, "run off to your little faggot boyfriend, you fuckin' homo!"

Blaine snarled in anger but before he had time to react, Kurt was using him as leverage to get right up into the guy's face.

"You know, studies have proven that 90% of homophobes are just scared that all gays are out to get them but you're _really_ not my type. You see that guy over there?" He pointed over his shoulder at Blaine, "He's my boyfriend. I think he's gorgeous and I intend to go home and have sex with him. I do not want to molest you, nor do I have any reason to, I mean, just look at you. And then look at him." He skated back over to Blaine. "So we're gonna go have awesome hot sex, and you're gonna stay here, by yourself, and think about how thoroughly rejected you are." Kurt turned and pulled a gaping Blaine after him, leaving the guy to stand and sputter like a fish.

Kurt and Blaine returned their shoes and left, holding hands and grinning widely. When they reached the car, Blaine pushed Kurt against the passenger door and kissed him roughly, moving down to suck on his neck.

"I love you so much!" He murmured into the crook between Kurt's neck and shoulder.

"I love you too." Kurt gasped as Blaine slowed his kisses, resorting to small pecks across Kurt's face and ending by softly pressing their lips together.

"Come on then. Let's stop for pizza on the way home."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's chapter two. I'm really not keen on this chapter, I feel like it's too OOC. What do you think? (Review, *hint, hint* *wink, wink*)<strong>

**Chapter three will be up like tomorrow or maybe later today, we'll see. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chapter three. I'm really pleased with this chapter, and, depending on how easily you cry, possible tissue warning. :P**

**If you feel like listening to some music with this, I suggest 'The Gift' by Seether. It's most effective if you start it when Blaine says 'I have some explaining to do.'**

**You all reading this should go check out Missed Opportunities by MissMarauder93, can be found in my favourites. It's a collection of all the moments that Kurt and Blaine could have kissed in Glee but didn't and it is absolutely adorable! So go read it. But read this first. :P**

**So yeah, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

* * *

><p>The day after their date found Kurt lounging on Blaine's bed while Blaine dug through draws and piles of stuff to find a video of him performing when he was seven. Blaine's parents were both out at work so they had decided to spend the day at his house, just generally lounging around and enjoying each other's company.<p>

"I'm gonna go get another drink, alright?" Kurt heaved himself of the bed and grabbed his glass. "Want one?"

"Uh, yeah, that'd be great." Blaine didn't look up from the drawer he was rummaging through and Kurt kissed the top of his head on his way to the door. "And I think there's some red vines in the cupboard by the fridge."

Kurt chuckled at the hopeful note in his boyfriend's voice and headed down the stairs into the kitchen. Quickly pouring them each some lemonade, he located the red vines and made his way back out to the hall. Unfortunately he wasn't looking where he was going and slammed straight into someone tall and heavily built.

The drinks toppled to the floor and Kurt bent to pick them up, muttering apologies and gathering the scattered sweets.

"Who the hell are you?" The voice was deep and Kurt looked up to find a middle-aged man with short salt-and-pepper hair frowning down at him. Kurt stood up and offered his hand.

"Hi, I'm Kurt. You must be Blaine's father." The man completely ignored Kurt's offer of a handshake, instead turning to remove his suit jacket and hang it up.

"Are you one of Blaine's friends?" He didn't look at Kurt as he said it, as though he really didn't care about the answer.

Kurt couldn't believe that Blaine hadn't told his father anything about him. He frowned and opened his mouth to correct him when Blaine appeared on the stairs, looking flustered and slightly out of breath.

"Yeah Dad, Kurt's in the Warblers. We're friends, just... friends." Kurt stared at Blaine in disbelief and Blaine ducked his head, at least having the decency to look ashamed.

Mr Anderson didn't notice the expressions on both boys' faces; he had pulled a Blackberry out of his pocket and was tapping furiously at the keys.

"Mm, that's nice Blaine." He mumbled, already heading in the direction of his study.

Once he was gone Blaine took the cups out of Kurt's hands, quickly depositing them in the kitchen, before stepping into his shoes and opening the front door.

"Come on Kurt, let's go." Blaine's voice was flat and he stared dejectedly at the floor as Kurt pulled on his shoes and jacket.

They spent the car ride back to Kurt's in complete silence, not even trying to ease the tension with the radio. Kurt could feel the tears burning behind his eyes but he hadn't decided yet if he wanted to confront Blaine or wait for Blaine to come to him.

Eventually they pulled into the Hummel-Hudson driveway and Kurt was almost at breaking point. They got out the car and as Kurt turned towards the front door, he felt arms wrap around his waist. Blaine pretending that nothing had happened was the last straw. Breaking free of his grasp, he span round, the tears coming thick and fast, cascading down his cheeks. Blaine looked utterly shocked and slightly hurt, but Kurt didn't care.

"Are you ashamed of me?" He yelled at the shorter boy, causing a frown to appear on Blaine's face.

"Of course not Kurt, I love you, you know that. Why on earth would you think I'm ashamed of you?" He held his hands out to Kurt, as if trying to show just how much he wanted to be near him.

"Oh, I don't know. I was just struggling to think of any other reason my boyfriend wouldn't want to tell his father we're dating." Blaine's face turned ashen at Kurt's words and his shoulders drooped. Kurt's anger faded at the look of pure hopelessness on Blaine's face.

"Kurt, I think I have some explaining to do." He took a deep breath before looking Kurt in the eye. "My father doesn't know I'm gay." Kurt gasped at the revelation, suddenly realising how hard Blaine's home life must be. "A few years ago, after the whole deal with those boys at my old school, I joined a PFLAG group and made really good friends with this guy. He used to come round my house and help me get the courage to tell my dad. But then my dad found out he was gay. You don't even wanna know all the things he called him; worse names than that guy at the roller rink. He told him to stay away from me and said he was sick and wrong and unnatural. I swear to god, I thought he was going to hit him. He was just so angry. There's no way I can ever tell my dad what I am. He already ignores me most of the time. What's wrong with me!" Blaine leaned back against the side of the car, sliding down so he was sitting on the driveway. He buried his head in his hands as his body began to shake with sobs.

"Blaine, there is nothing wrong with you." Kurt hurried to kneel next to his boyfriend, trying and failing to get him to look up. "Please, Blaine, you're perfect. Absolutely, one hundred percent perfect! I love you Blaine please, tell me what to do." Kurt was in tears again himself, seeing Blaine falling apart and in so much pain.

"I just want to hold you, just let me hold you." Blaine's reply was muffled slightly, but at last he looked up. He opened his arms to Kurt, his expression truly anxious, as if he honestly expected Kurt to say no.

"Of course Blaine." He shuffled closer to the broken boy, wrapping his arms around his waist as Blaine hugged his shoulders.

They sat like that for a moment, Blaine trying to calm his sobs, Kurt periodically kissing Blaine's neck and jaw. Eventually they both stopped crying, but stayed sitting on the floor, still needing to hold and be held.

"What makes it worse" Blaine began, his voice thick with emotion, "is that I love you so damn much and I can't even tell my parents about you. I want you to be able to meet them and worry about if they'll like you or not. And come over for dinner whenever, and make out on my bed without having to worry about whether my parent are home or not. And one day, I want to marry you, and have my parents there to support us, like I know Carole and Burt will. I want you to feel like part of my family, but I can't do that if my dad doesn't even know how much you mean to me."

"I love you too Blaine, so much. And I want all those things, but I don't want you to get hurt. I would do anything to keep you safe and happy. If you decide you want to tell your dad then I will be there for you the whole time. But if you decide you're not ready, then I will still be here with you. We'll get through this together Blaine, I promise." Reaching up he cupped Blaine's cheek and turned his head, pressing their lips together softly.

When Kurt pulled back he thought something seemed to have changed in Blaine's eyes, a certain determination was darkening the colour as he gazed lovingly at Kurt.

"You know what, Kurt? It's time. I've been hiding way too long. You're so proud of who you are, it's inspirational, and I will fight to make you part of my family; even if it means arguing with my dad."

Kurt's brow furrowed in concern and he shifted onto his knees beside Blaine. Taking his face in his hands he stared deeply into his eyes, searching for any sign of doubt. But all he found was the same determination he had previously seen, and love. A whole lot of love.

"Blaine, are... are you sure? You don't have to do this for me. I'll love you no matter what."

"No Kurt, I want to do this. I'm gonna have to do it someday, so why not now, while I have someone as amazing as you to help me through it." He moved his hands to cover Kurt's, that were still holding his face, and pulled them into his lap, rubbing his thumbs along the soft, pale skin. Ensuring he had eye contact, he continued in a low voice. "I love you Kurt, and I'm _going_ to fight for you."

Kurt nodded mutely, again close to tears as Blaine declared his devotion to him.

"Okay Blaine. Let's go." Kurt began to stand up but Blaine gave no indication of moving. His expression was shocked.

"What... now!"

"Yes Blaine." Kurt offered his hand. "Now. I can tell you really want to do this but we need to do it before you lose your conviction. Come on, we'll do it together." Kurt smiled down at his boyfriend, waiting patiently with his hand still outstretched.

Blaine hesitated for a second longer before placing his hand in Kurt's and allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed that. Next chapter they confront Blaine's Dad. *Gasp* <strong>

**Thanks to MissMarauder93 btw, for your support, don't know if anyone else is even reading this. :P**

**If you are reading this, leave a review and let me know! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is the last chapter, unless I get a sudden amazing idea to continue it, unlikely. :P It's super dramatic and angsty but I hope you like it. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, not the characters**

"I can't do this." Blaine said for the fifteenth time in the past two minutes.

"Yes, you can." Kurt took one hand off the steering wheel and used it to grip Blaine's thigh, making eye contact for a moment before returning to look at the road. He had decided to drive when it became apparent that Blaine couldn't sit still long enough to start the car, let alone drive it to his house.

Kurt sighed as he pulled into Blaine's driveway, watching his boyfriend twist his fingers together out the corner of his eye. Of course he was nervous too, but right now Blaine needed him so his insecurities could wait. Kurt put the car into park and twisted in his seat to face Blaine.

"Blaine, look at me." He took Blaine's hands to stop their movement, a serious tone in his voice. "Everything will be fine. No matter how he reacts we will still have each other, and if he can't accept you then he doesn't deserve to have someone as amazing as you as a son. Just remember that I'm here, I always will be." Placing his hand on the back of Blaine's neck, he pulled him close and kissed his forehead.

"Let's do this." There was a slight tremor in Blaine's voice but the resolve in his eyes was solid. He clenched his jaw and they both got out the car.

Kurt waited at the bottom of the garden path, grasping Blaine's hand as they walked side-by-side. His palms were clammy and Kurt could feel that he was practically trembling, but he knew Blaine had made up his mind about this.

After they had entered the house, Kurt taking the key from Blaine's shaking fingers, they headed straight for the study, knowing they would find Mr Anderson there. Stopping just inside the door, Kurt took a moment to whisper 'courage' in Blaine's ear before they turned to face his dad.

"Erm, Dad, I need to talk to you" The nerves were clear in Blaine's voice and Kurt wished he could just whisk his boyfriend away and protect him from the world. "It's really important so..." Blaine trailed off when his father didn't look up, or even acknowledge his presence at all.

"Mm, that's lovely Blaine. Why don't you tell me about it later." Kurt frowned at his absolute indifference. It really pissed him off how Mr Anderson didn't know a single thing about his son, and didn't care to know either.

"Mr Anderson, Blaine is trying to tell you something important. The least you could do is listen." Kurt had spoken out of term but he didn't regret it. He knew how amazing Blaine was, and he was determined to make Mr Anderson understand as well.

"Excuse me?" Mr Anderson finally looked up, glaring at Kurt. "Who do you think you are to tell me what to do in my own house?"

"Look Dad, now we've got your attention, there's something I need to tell you." Blaine seemed to be summoning every ounce of courage he had, twisting his fingers and biting his lip, something he never usually did.

"Well?" Mr Anderson asked impatiently, his fingers trailing across the desk behind him slowly, heading for his phone. Blaine was positively grey but he sucked in a breath and spoke in a weak voice.

"Dad, I lied to you earlier. Kurt isn't just my friend; he's my b-boyfriend. Dad, I'm gay."

There was complete silence as Mr Anderson stared between them, his eyes lighting upon their linked hands.

"What?" His lip curled and he turned to face them fully, clenching his fists on his knees. "I know you're always craving attention Blaine but this isn't funny."

"I-I'm serious dad. I lov-"

"Don't you dare!" Mr Anderson hissed, glaring at his son as if he had just announced that he was a serial killer.

"But Dad-"

"Shut up! I always knew you were a disappointment but this is ridiculous! No son of mine will ever be a faggot. You sicken me, you're just a worthless piece of-"

"Excuse me!" Kurt cut across, he was livid, his anger more than matching that of Mr Anderson. "I've known Blaine for a mere few months. You've known him his whole life, and yet I already know so much more about him than you will ever take the time to find out. He is an amazing person. He's kind and generous and caring and all he ever tries to do is impress you. To show you that you can be proud of him. And every time he tries, you shoot him down and ignore him. And now he's trying to tell you something important, and you can either push him aside again and destroy his confidence, or you can accept him, and have a relationship with your son. It's up to you, but so far you are doing a shit job and I can't believe how insensitive and hard-headed you're being!" Kurt stood there panting, having released all his anger.

Mr Anderson was stunned for a second before his hand shot out and he slapped Kurt across the face. The pale boy clasped his hands to his cheeks as it turned red, staring with wide-eyed shock at the furious man before him.

"Don't you dare tell me how to raise my son! You don't know anything about our personal lives. Being gay is wrong and I have the right to teach my son right from wrong."

Blaine stepped forward; wrapping his arms around Kurt's shoulders and pulling him slightly back away from his father, fear in his eyes.

The contact between the two boys only enraged Mr Anderson further, and he glowered at his son.

"You're a disgrace. Get out of my house; I don't ever want to see you again. And take that faggot with you." He gestured at Kurt, his face almost purple with rage.

Blaine sucked in a deep breath, before turning to face his father.

"You know, I really hate that word." He growled. "Kurt isn't a faggot, and neither am I. Just because you're being a homophobic asshole doesn't mean being gay is wrong. Come on Kurt, we're leaving."

Twining his fingers in Kurt's, Blaine led them out the room, hesitating briefly before pulling Kurt into the kitchen. The study door slammed shut behind them and they heard Mr Anderson roar loudly from within.

"What are we doing in here? I thought we were leaving." Kurt sounded on the verge of tears so Blaine pulled him into his arms, whispering in his ear.

"Thank you for standing up for me love. You're amazing. But we need to get some ice on your cheek. I know you don't want it to bruise." He made Kurt sit on one of the kitchen stools before rummaging around in the freezer, gathering some ice and wrapping it in a tea towel before pressing it to Kurt's cheek and telling him to hold it there. He sat down on the stool next to his boyfriend and ran his hands through his hair.

"What am I gonna do now? It's lucky I'm boarding at Dalton cos I'm pretty sure I'm not welcome here anymore."

"You'll stay with me." Kurt used his free hand to grip Blaine's knee comfortingly. "Whenever you're not at Dalton, or if you just want to be somewhere more like home you can come to my house. I'm sure Carole and my dad won't mind."

"Really? That would be amazing, thank you." He leaned forward and kissed Kurt's cheek that wasn't covered by ice, before pulling him to his feet. "Let me just grab some stuff and we'll get out of here."

Once they reached Blaine's room again, Kurt sat on the bed and watched his boyfriend gather essential clothes and other things as the ice slowly numbed his face. Blaine shoved them all into a large rucksack he had from when he had gone camping years ago with his youth group and they left the room.

"Hang on a sec." Blaine paused at the top of the stairs before turning and striding into his parents bedroom. Rifling through the various drawers he found what he had been looking for and stuffed the large wad of cash into his pocket. He didn't endorse stealing, but right now he just wanted to get back at his dad, and he would need the money. Reaching Kurt again, he pulled his bag onto his shoulder and clasped his hand as they descended the stairs and left the house.

**So that's the end. I hope you have enjoyed my story. This is actually the first multiple chapter story I've finished. YAY! **

**If you enjoyed this story, please feel free to take a look at my others. And as always I await your reviews with baited breath...**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**P.S. Reading this now I may have just had an idea for another chapter. So this may not be the end, but for now, just pretend it is. Sorry. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, it seems by popular demand I'm gonna have to write more, which I'm not complaining about! :D You guys rock! Seriously, my socks are totally jamming right now, that is the level of your rockingness.**

**And thanks to gottriplets for your help with this chapter. :D **

**I figured seeing as the last chapter was kinda angsty this one should have more fluff, but my fluff is always better when it follows some angst so we're gonna have a bit of both. :P**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters blah blah blah...**

* * *

><p>Kurt poked his cheek lightly, grimacing at his reflection in his bedroom mirror. Half his face was now a faint kind of purple as the bruise blossomed and he really didn't appreciate the discolouration.<p>

"You know, if this leaves any kind of permanent mark, I'm suing your father." He called out to Blaine, who was arranging his meagre supply of clothes in a cleared out section of Kurt's wardrobe.

"I'll help you make the case." He called back, stuffing the last shirt onto a hanger and closing the wardrobe doors. "Are you sure my staying here will be okay with your dad? I can always go live with Wes or David."

Kurt turned to face his boyfriend, smiling softly.

"He'll be fine with it. I'm more worried about what I'm going to tell him about this." He pointed at his cheek, brow creased in concern.

Blaine sighed, crossing the room and taking Kurt's face gently in his hands.

"I'm so sorry he hurt you Kurt. I should have stepped in sooner, this is all my fault." He dropped his gaze, looking thoroughly dejected.

"Blaine, no." Kurt gripped Blaine's waist, shaking him slightly till he looked up again. "This is most definitely not your fault. You didn't hit me. You're not being completely homophobic. It was your dad, and I know how hard it is for you to confront him. Don't blame yourself for his ignorance, there's nothing you could have done that would have calmed him down."

Blaine smiled softly again, sliding his hands down slightly so the rested on either side of Kurt's neck, and touching their foreheads together.

"I love you." He whispered, as Kurt pulled him closer.

"I love you too." Kurt angled his head to press their lips together, about to deepen the kiss when the doorbell rang. "Damn cock-blocking doorbell." He muttered before turning and dragging Blaine downstairs.

Once they reached the front door, Kurt wrenched it open, making a small noise of surprise when he saw who it was.

"Dad, what are you doing home? I thought you were going to take Carole out for dinner." Burt stepped through the door, closing it behind himself and taking off his shoes.

"Yeah, I was, but she got stuck with the night shift so I... what happened to your face?" Burt had looked up at last and noticed the purple bruise covering his son's cheek.

"Oh er... I um..." Kurt floundered for an excuse. "I ran into a door." It was so pathetic that Kurt knew his dad wouldn't believe him before it had even left his mouth.

"Oh really?" Burt raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Was it that Karofsky kid again? Cos we can get him expelled with evidence like that."

"No Dad, it's nothing, just an accident. Look I-"

"Kurt you need to tell me if people are hurting you. How else am I supposed to help?" Burt was getting more and more worked up about it, but Kurt didn't know what to say.

"Kurt, maybe we should just tell him what happened?" Blaine murmured, causing Burt to whip round and face him.

"What did happen?" When both boys remained silent he continued, "Come on Kurt, I need to know these things."

"Fine, I'll tell you." Kurt threw his hands up in exasperation. "But first I have to ask you something. Is it alright if Blaine moves in with us? Only when he's not boarding at Dalton. Things aren't great for him at home right now." Kurt glanced at Blaine, who was nodding, as if to back up the truth of his words.

Burt looked completely confused but nodded anyway.

"Yeah, I guess. You know you're always welcome here kid." He smiled tensely at Blaine before turning back to his son. "Now tell me what happened to your face."

"Well, Blaine hadn't told his dad that he was gay yet, so we went round to his house to talk to his dad and well..."

"Blaine's dad did this to you?" Burt gestured at Kurt's face, the anger clearly building beneath his calm facade.

"Yeah, but I was being really rude to him anyway so..." Kurt mumbled, trying and failing to placate his father.

"You were just standing up for me." Blaine argued as Burt said

"That doesn't mean he can hit you!"

Burt pulled on his shoes again before turning to point at Blaine.

"There is no way I'm letting you go back to living in that house. Now come on. I'm assuming you've got some belongings to get, and I'd like to have a word with Mr Anderson."

Kurt groaned, planting his feet as his dad tried to usher him out the door.

"No dad. You'll just get into an argument with him and end up in a police cell or something. Blaine and I were planning to get the rest of his stuff tomorrow. I suppose you can come along if you really want, but you have to calm down first. I'm fine, Blaine's fine. We just want a bit of time before we have to go back there."

Burt sighed, dropping his key in the bowl by the door and stepping out of his shoes again.

"Sure Kurt. I'll give you a lift tomorrow and then I can have a very civilised _conversation_ with Mr Anderson."

Kurt smiled at his dad, giving him a brief hug before turning to the stairs.

"We're gonna go finish unpacking Blaine's stuff, alright?"

"But I finish-" Blaine cut off as Kurt elbowed him in the side, giving him a meaningful look that involved lots of eyebrow. "Oh right yeah, unpacking. Loads left to do, probably take a while, yeah."

Burt rolled his eyes as he turned for the kitchen.

"Whatever boys, dinner'll be ready in half an hour."

Once back in Kurt's room the two lay side by side on the bed, hands clasped between them.

"I can't believe I told my dad. Yesterday I would never have dreamed of it, but I'm glad it's over with. And now I just get to spend that much more time with you." He gave Kurt's hand a squeeze, turning his head to stare at the pale boy's profile. From his position he couldn't see the bruise and he was thankful to not have to be reminded of how his inaction had caused Kurt harm. "I really am sorry for letting my dad hit you." He mumbled.

Kurt released Blaine's hand so he could roll onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow and reaching up with his other hand to stroke Blaine's face.

"You didn't let him do anything, silly boy. I don't blame you so you shouldn't either. And it's a good thing you told your dad, it was worth getting slapped to make you happy." He smiled sheepishly, rubbing his thumb across Blaine's cheekbone.

"Now who's being silly? I could never be happy if you're getting slapped." They smiled at each other for a moment before Kurt leaned down, pressing their lips together in a short kiss.

Blaine made a noise of appreciation, placing his hand on Kurt's waist and pulling him down so he was resting on Blaine's chest. He kissed Kurt again, this time longer and more passionate, but still maintaining the sense of love and romance between them, until Kurt shifted so he was pretty much straddling Blaine's waist.

Swiping his tongue across Blaine's lower lip, Kurt deepened the kiss, charging the atmosphere with raw lust.

"Hey Kurt, I'm ba-" Finn stopped in his tracks as he took in the way Kurt was sitting on Blaine and spun on his heels. Standing in the doorway with his back to them, he continued in a horrified tone. "Hey Blaine. Just wanted to let you guys know I'm back and Dad said dinner's ready so yeah... I'm gonna go know." Pausing only to reach back and shut the door, Finn scurried from sight, shaking his head and rubbing his fingers into his eyes.

Kurt dropped his head so it was buried in the crook where Blaine's neck met his shoulder, face flushing in embarrassment.

"Oh god. I'm never gonna be able to look at Finn the same way again." He shook his head as Blaine chuckled. "Come on, we'd better go down for dinner."

They ate with Burt and Finn in front of a college football game, both of them finishing quickly and depositing their plates in the kitchen before hurrying to the stairs.

"Going to bed now Dad, 'night!" Kurt yelled as they passed the front room. Burt grunted in reply before cheering on his team and groaning as they messed up.

Kurt was thankful that his dad wasn't paying attention. In his fluster before over finding out that Kurt had been slapped, he had forgotten to sort out where Blaine was going to sleep, and Kurt took that as permission to have Blaine in his bed.

Kurt changed quickly in his bathroom into pyjama shorts and a top before returning to his room to find Blaine standing awkwardly, still in his jeans and t-shirt, in the middle of the room.

"Erm, I kinda don't have pyjamas. Like, I usually just sleep in my... um... boxers." He blushed deeply, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck as he looked guiltily at Kurt.

Kurt, on the other hand, was secretly thrilled.

"I guess you'll just have to sleep in your boxers and t-shirt then." He said off-handedly, moving over to his bed and sliding in. He patted the space beside him before turning away to give Blaine some privacy as he pulled off his jeans and joined Kurt in his queen-sized bed, balancing on the very edge of the mattress. Kurt could practically feel the nerves coming off Blaine and he giggled at his modesty.

"I'm not gonna bite." He sighed, grabbing Blaine's arm and tugging him further into the bed. Blaine seemed to relax somewhat and let Kurt guide him down so they were both lying under the duvet.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine whispered, winding his arm around Kurt's waist and pulling him flush against his chest.

"Hmm," Kurt hummed his face pressed into Blaine's chest as Blaine kissed the top of his head. "I love you too."

They held each other close, forgetting about the world that would judge them, and just enjoying the chance to be together, falling asleep in each other's arms.

**So yeah. I really wanted that cheesy ending to this chapter, and I know this was supposed to be finished last chapter but Kurt and Blaine told me they want more making out so who was I to say no? There will be one more chapter, probably the last, but I've said that before and been proven wrong, in which they go get Blaine's stuff! Dun, dun, dun! So yeah, the angst that I promised in the A/N up there ^ will be in the next chapter. :D**

**Thanks to all of you who review, you are all kinds of super-awesomeness, and to those of you who read but don't review, it's practically theft. Reviewing is not a steep price to pay for some lovely Klisses and fluff so please, make one crazy girl, who is totally depressed from saying goodbye to Harry Potter, extremely happy and tell her your thoughts on this story. :D**

**Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so this is the last chapter I think, but you never know really.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviews, and my regular reviewers, you know who you are. :P**

**So yeah, this is a mostly angsty chapter, I keep trying to end the story on fluff but it's not working!**

**Sorry, this chapter took slightly longer to write than the others but it is quite a bit longer than them so it's all relative.**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, if they were Kurt and Blaine would be married already and every episode of Glee would revolve around them.**

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke the next morning the first thing he saw was his dad's disapproving face. The next thing he saw was when he looked down to find Blaine wrapped around his torso, still fast asleep, and, unbeknownst to Burt, half-naked.<p>

"Hey Dad." Kurt hedged, trying not to look too guilty.

"Kurt, just because I didn't explicitly say that Blaine isn't allowed to sleep in your bed doesn't mean that Blaine is allowed to sleep in your bed." Burt frowned, "This afternoon we'll get the air mattress down from the attic and one of you can sleep on that. Now you guys need to get up, we're leaving to get Blaine's stuff in abut an hour and I know how long it takes for you to get ready."

Burt left the room swiftly, shutting the door behind him and Kurt sighed, poking Blaine in the shoulder.

"Hrmph." Was Blaine's muffled reply as he buried his face further into Kurt's chest.

"Come on Blaine, we have to go get the rest of your stuff." Kurt shook Blaine gently, getting rougher when the other boy didn't respond.

"You're dad can go, we should just stay here all day." As tempted as Kurt was by that offer, he knew he couldn't send his dad there alone.

"No, he can't. C'mon, we need to get ready. I have my whole skin care routine." Blaine groaned as Kurt shimmied out of the bed, his grasping arms too slow with sleep to catch him.

It took Kurt a whole fifteen minutes to get Blaine out of bad, and that, combined with the time it had taken for Kurt to get ready, only left Blaine five minutes before they left. He rushed around while Kurt looked on in amusement and as they descended the stairs, Kurt brushed his hand through Blaine's curls.

"You know, I like it when you don't slick back your hair, it's awesome!"

Blaine chuckled and they pulled on their shoes before joining Burt in the car.

As they pulled up to the Anderson house Kurt had a flashback to yesterday. Blaine was sitting next to him, twisting his fingers and bouncing his knee restlessly in exactly the same way, but Kurt didn't feel quite as nervous. For one thing, they had Burt with them, and for another, they were only here to get Blaine's stuff, they didn't even have to look at Mr Anderson if they didn't want to.

They had brought a suitcase with them to put Blaine's stuff in so they would be quicker, and as they dragged it up the garden path, Kurt laid a comforting hand on Blaine's arm. They shared a brief look before Burt knocked on the door and it swung wide to reveal Blaine's parents.

"Oh Blainey!" A short woman with Blaine's curly hair cried out when she saw him, and Kurt assumed she was Blaine's mum. "You came back!" She stepped aside and ushered them all into the house, throwing her arms around Blaine's neck when he passed her.

Blaine shot Kurt a deeply uncomfortable look, so Kurt tugged on his dad's arm, indicating that he should be the one to explain the situation.

"No, sorry Mrs Anderson. We just came here to get the rest of Blaine's things; he's going to be staying at our house now."

Mrs Anderson looked mildly confused as she released Blaine, who hurried up to his bedroom with Kurt right behind him.

"And who exactly are you to decide where my son lives?" Mr Anderson stepped forward, puffing up his chest and curling his hands into fists.

"I'm Burt Hummel." Burt smirked, completely unaffected by the show of dominance. "Kurt's dad. And I didn't appreciate coming home yesterday to find my son with a huge bruise on his face."

"I've never heard su-"

"I'm assuming your husband told you about what Blaine said," Burt cut across, turning to Mrs Anderson, "but did you tell you that he hit my son?"

"Well, if he lost his temper I'm sure there was just caus-"

"So I figure," Burt continued, cutting across again. "if he's alright with beating up some one else's kid, he won't have any problem knocking his own around a bit. Now tell me, would _you_ encourage Blaine to move back home?"

"Well Blaine should live with his parents, it's where he belongs." Mrs Anderson was on the defensive now, avoiding eye contact and casting furtive glances at he husband.

"Oh, so you think hitting your kid is okay?" Burt stared incredulously at the woman, as if she had grown a second head.

"Under certain circumstances, you have to take drastic measures."

"And being gay is a bad enough circumstance is it?"

"Your son was being an insubordinate little brat, and I felt it was prudent to put him in his place." Mr Anderson hissed, a vein beginning to throb in his temple.

"Oh? And what would his place be _Mr_ Anderson?" There was a calm sort of fury in Burt's voice as he stepped closer to Blaine's father, his hands becoming fists of their own accord.

"If someone chooses to be gay then they should be prepared to become a lower member of society than those of us who make the right choice." Both men were practically snarling by now, getting right in each others faces.

"You asshole!" Burt growled, pulling back his fist, about to let it snap forward when there was a cry from the stairs.

"Dad!" Kurt leapt down the last few steps, rushing over to his father and pulling him back before shoving him in the direction of the door. "Go wait in the car." His voice was high with stress and he turned to help Blaine get the case down to the ground level, as Burt hovered in the doorway.

"Please Blaine!" Mrs Anderson cried as they passed, causing Blaine to hesitate.

"I'm sorry mum." He turned slightly, not meeting his mother's eye. "Not for being gay, I'm proud of who I am, but for leaving. I just can't live in a house I'm not welcome in."

Mrs Anderson nudged her husband in the side before pulling out a handkerchief to dab at her tears. He coughed before speaking in a forced tone.

"Of course you're welcome here Blaine, this is your home. We'll get you through this phase and you'll meet a lovely young lady and then join me at the firm."

Blaine growled in frustration, dropping the case and throwing his hands up.

"Don't you get it Dad?" He yelled, visibly shaking as the suppressed rage of 16 years rushed to the surface. "It's not just a phase. I am GAY! I love Kurt and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I am NOT going to meet some girl and magically become straight, I tried making out with Rachel, and guess what! It didn't work! Also, I don't want to be a business man! I don't want to join you in _the firm_! The moment I graduate I am leaving for New York and I am NEVER COMING BACK! And if you have a problem with any of that then you can just take it and SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" Picking up the suitcase again he grabbed a thoroughly shell-shocked Kurt surprisingly gently and stormed out the door, leaving Burt the privilege of slamming it shut in his parent's faces.

When they reached the car, Burt took the suitcase and put it in the boot, giving Kurt just enough time to push Blaine up against the side of the car and attack his mouth. When they broke apart, both were panting heavily.

"God, you're sexy when you're angry." Kurt murmured, his eyes burning into Blaine's as they calmed down.

"And you're fucking sexy when you're turned on." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, laughing as he heard the taller boy's breath cut off. He slid out from Kurt's arms, pulling open the car door and bowing lowly. "After you your Highness." He joked, climbing in after his boyfriend and claiming his hand with both of his own. He felt a kind of lightness, like a huge weight had been lifted from his chest, and it left him feeling kind of giddy.

The two boys grinned at each other as the car sped off, not even bothering to spare a last look back at the house filled with Blaine's bad memories.

#####

Mr Anderson sat at his desk, grumbling under his breath, trying again to read the page in front of him but failing to take in a single word. It had been four hours since that man had taken away his son and he was still fuming. First that stupid effeminate homo had somehow convinced his son to become gay, and now the kid's father had practically kidnapped him.

He made a noise of frustration, slamming his fists down on the desk and leaning back in his chair. He had one son. That was it. His one chance at a legacy and it had been ruined, all because he had raised an attention-seeking faggot.

The sound of the doorbell brought him back to his surroundings and he leapt out of his chair. Throwing himself down the hallway he prayed that it was somehow Blaine, coming crawling back and begging for forgiveness. He met his wife at the door and they stood side-by-side as he pulled it open.

It wasn't Blaine. Nor was it any of the Hummels. It was plump woman who must have been in her thirties, clutching a thick folder to her chest.

"Mr and Mrs Anderson?" She enquired, smiling tersely. "May I come in?"

Mr Anderson frowned at his wife, stepping aside and gesturing for the woman to follow him into the front room.

"How can I help you?" Mr Anderson sat with his wife on the sofa, indicating the armchair to his left for the woman.

"My name is Theresa Rowan. You're son has declared that he wants to be legally emancipated from you and I have come to talk to you about where you stand in the situation." She set her folder down on the glass table before her, rifling through the papers inside as Mr and Mrs Anderson stared at her in shock.

"You can't be serious!" Mr Anderson exclaimed, frowning at Theresa.

"Oh, I would never joke about emancipation, it is a very serious matter. Now I understand that this is a shock to you but I have spent the morning talking with your son and he seems pretty set on it. I would like to hear your side of the story before we decide how to proceed."

Fabulous, just fucking fabulous! Mr Anderson shook his head, wondering how much of the story this woman already knew. If it got out that he had hit a minor his career would be over.

"Well, it's quite simple really." He began, trying his best to be tactful. "Our son made a life choice that we don't agree with-"

"To be gay, you mean?" Theresa interrupted, scribbling down his words on a pad of paper.

"Yes, that." Mr Anderson replied through clenched teeth. "Anyway, he blew the whole thing out of proportion and now he's just acting out for attention."

"Okay. I got the impression from him that it was you who erm... 'blew the whole thing out of proportion'." She quoted, reading off her note pad.

"I may have reacted slightly rashly out of shock, but it was a big revelation, and he allowed me no time to adjust."

Theresa nodded as she took it all in, searching through her folder for more papers.

"I tried to persuade your son to meet with you but for some reason he seems to think that his safety, and that of his boyfriend, would be in jeopardy" she glanced between the two adults before her almost fearfully, before continuing, "so he declined; which really only leaves us with two options. The first of which is you signing these papers and relinquishing your authority over your son."

"Oh no, John do something!" Mrs Anderson wailed, clutching her husband's arm as her eyes glistened with tears.

Mr Anderson studied Theresa briefly before turning to the papers before him. Glancing over them he saw Blaine's signature, so unlike his own in everyway but for the surname.

"And if we refuse to sign?" He sighed, not looking up.

"Then there will be a court hearing and a judge will decide what is best for your son."

John Anderson sighed again, rubbing his hands over his face. He couldn't let this get to court. If it got that far, not only would it be really bad publicity for him, but Blaine would tell the judge about what had happened in his study when he had found out, and he could end up in prison for that. It was the difference between his and Blaine's handwriting that really solidified his resolve. It was already so easy for him to believe that this boy was not his son, and never was. And if he was perfectly honest, he never wanted to see Blaine's homo face ever again in his life. He could already feel the satisfaction he would get from burning the photos, the only evidence left of his disappointment of a child.

With a sense of vindication he pulled the papers towards him and scribbled his signature.

"Fine," he growled, "if the Hummels think he's so great, they can have him."

Ignoring his wife's horrified face, he basked in the feeling that he had finally cut off a dead weight from his life.

#####

Blaine sat up quickly, panting and feeling thoroughly shaken. He glanced around, panic-stricken until he remembered where he was and why he was there. Looking to his right, he could just make out the lump up on the bed that was Kurt and it calmed him immensely to know that his boyfriend was mere feet away.

He rubbed his hands across his face to banish the last remnants of the nightmare. No, it was worse than a nightmare, it was a memory. His chest constricted as he recalled the feel of the blows to his stomach and the sound of jeering laughter, before he pushed both back down into the recesses of his mind. It wasn't working though. The recent trouble with his dad had broken some sort of mental block, and the memories were rushing forward. He groaned as his stomach twisted, gaze flailing around the room, searching for anything that could replace the horror he was trapped in. Although it gave him a strange sense of contentment to see his and Kurt's stuff all jumbled together in one room, it wasn't until his eyes fell on Kurt that he knew how to fix all his problems. His memories with Kurt were like a guiding beacon in the darkness that had filled his mind, and he followed them as he pushed off his duvet and crawled in to Kurt's bed.

"Mm, hi." Kurt whispered sleepily as he felt Blaine's arms pull him close. He rolled over slowly, searching blindly till his lips found Blaine's face, but frowning when he felt the wetness of tears there. Kurt wrenched open his eyes, staring deeply into Blaine's. "Hey," he whispered, "what's wrong?"

Instead of answering, Blaine hugged Kurt tighter to kiss chest, moving forward for a long, slow kiss.

"Nothing. " He murmured when he pulled back, both of them already half-asleep. "Just a nightmare, it was all just a nightmare."

And as Blaine lost consciousness he realised that all those memories and bad experiences _were_ just nightmares, and he could finally let them go.

**So there you have it. I'll be the first to say 'they all lived happily ever after!' Except for Mr Anderson, who realises he's missing thousands of dollars from his bedroom and has a generally horrible life! :D Yay!**

**In case you're wondering, Blaine uses the money he stole to pay for university and to contribute towards food and stuff whilst living with the Hummels. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed meeting Super Blaine (he gives me chills) and enjoyed reading my story. Thanks to all of you who review/ed because you're amazing and you make me very happy! :P Thanks again to my regular reviewers as well, for all the support and help and stuff, you guys ROCK!**

**So yeah, please review, if not for me then just because Blaine told his dad to 'shove it up his ass!' Thanks again guys! :D**


End file.
